


Heaven in Hiding

by dovsoul



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bathroom Sex, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 08:20:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11596716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dovsoul/pseuds/dovsoul
Summary: For now this is a DragonQueen oneshot, but I still dunno if it will become something more.





	Heaven in Hiding

''Don't you think.. that this is a bad idea?'' Regina asked, trying to be as quiet as she can. 

''Why would it be a bad idea?'' Mal replied, locking up the door of the school toilet's cabin.

''Because anyone can walk in anytime and hear us...'' The always pessimistic brunette rasponded.

''And then what? Someone wil come in, hear two girls moaning, but they won't know that it's us? Besides, all you have to do is stay silent.'' Mal said with some kind of a half-smile on her face.

Regina couldn't find a suitable argument, both she and her blond friend were extremely stubborn by their nature, and they both knew that thay want this.

The only thing that was bothering Regina was that she has been a respectable model student her whole life, and she didn't want that to change. On the other hand, Mal was never interested in anything, she didn't care about reputation or grades, she did whatever she wanted to. Sometimes Regina envied her. She was so wild and free, maybe that's what attracted her to Mal. 

''Fine... but be quick.'' Said the brunette.

''You're saying that like you're doing me a favor, and we both know that you're just as turned on as I am.'' The blonde laughed.

Before she could reply to her, Mal had already started taking off Regina's skirt. Two girls were completely different. Regina always wore skirts, blouses and neutral make-up. The only think that was standing out was her red lipstick, while Mal always wore oversized hoodies and shirts, jeans and sneakers. But from everything about Mal, the thing that Regina liked the most was her long curly and thick blond hair. Everytime that Mal would eat her out, she'd immerse her hands in the soft hair, tightening her grip around it, while she moaned her name.  
Mal has already taken off Regina's skirt and threw it in the corner of the cabin.

''Fuck, that skirt's expensive.'' Regina protested.

''fUcK, tHaT sKiRt'S eXpEnSiVe.'' Mal imitated her.  
In that moment, Regina wanted to take her skirt and get out. She didn't know why even the smallest gestures of her friend could annoy her so easily. Yes, her friend, they weren't in a relationship.  
Mal sat on the closed toilet seat and gestured to her lap. 

''Sit down.'' She said.

Regina took a deep breath and sat in her lap. Mal moved one of her hands on her hips, and the other one on her cheek, caressing it gently. Regina was already turned on, this pose itself excited her, and Mal was rarely gentle. She put her lips on her neck and left them there for a couple of moments.

The brunette felt her warm breath on her neck, giving her goosebumps. Mal bit her neck and started sucking her skin. Regina sighed, and managed to say quietly

''Please... don't leave a hickey... Cora will kill me.''

Mal has already known that, she tells her that every time. She moved on to the other part of her neck a couple of times, so she doesn't leave a trace anywhere. She could feel Regina's pulse getting faster beneath her lips. Maybe what turned her on about Regina the most was that she would get horny so easily. She got away from her neck and looked at her, and Regina instantly noticed how her pupils got wider.

''Lift your hands.'' She said.

The brunette did as she said immediately. Mal took off her blouse and threw it in the corner along with the skirt. Regina wasn't even thinking about complaining again. She lowered her lips from Regina's neck to her breasts. Regina could already feel how wet she was. Mal kissed her breasts more aggresively, and the hickies that she had left on them the last time were still visible. She moaned quietly, and felt Mal smile before she continued sucking her skin. When she became satisfied with the number of hickies that she had made, she took off Regina's bra quickly and easily. No matter how many times she saw her without a bra on, she'd be left speechless every time. She spent a couple of moments just regarding them, and then went over her nipples gently with the top of her fingers. Regina moved her hips unconsciously, and she couldn't help but moan again as her pussy touched Mal's thigh. Because she knew that they don't have much time left, the blonde took one of her nipples in her mouth, and moved the other one between her fingers.  
Regina breathed loudly and heavily. When Mal bit her nipple, she moaned loudly. She started moving her hips up and down, feeling the touch that she has needed so much. On other occasions, Mal would only tease her until the other girl starts begging for more, but unfortunately, they didn't have enough time for that this time. And that's when Mal got a new idea. She'll do something much worse than just tease her. She let go of one of her breasts and put the other nipple in her mouth. Regina was moaning quietly for some time now, but then they both heard a group of girls come in. Regina started wiggling nervously immediately, but her friend didn't give a fuck. If nothing else, Regina at least knew that her lipstick won't be smeared all over when she gets out, and they won't have to worry about Mal's clothes because she never lets her kiss or touch her.  
She didn't understand why Mal was like that, because she could notice how horny the blonde was and how she'd start moving her hips sometimes too... but she couldn't think about that right now, she was trying her best to stay focused on being quiet, but Mal really wasn't helping her case. Of course that was the moment Mal had decided to move her fingers across her panties. Regina couldn't endure it any longer, so she moaned louder.

''Did you hear something?'' They could hear someone asking.  
''Yeah, it sounded like someone...'' Someone else replied.

Then they both shut up so they could hear what's going on.  
Mal was moving her fingers across the other girls' clitoris and kissing her neck. Regina breathed heavily, grabbing the other girl's hair. Even though she was aware of the fact that she must not moan, she wasn't aware of anything else. She couldn't believe that she's feeling this good. After a couple of moments, they heard girls leave the toilet, and Mal started moving her fingers faster. Regina was so close, she put her head on Mal's neck, but in that moment, the other girl stopped and almost pushed her from her lap. 

''No... you can't do that...'' She could only managed to say that much.

''You're right, Gina, it's too risky. Someone could hear us.'' Mal laughed and left the toilet cabin.

Regina wanted to pull her by her hair and break her head. She knew that Mal didn't care about the noise they would make or people hearing it, she'd actually enjoy it, instead she only did this to torture her.

When she had put her clothes back on and left the cabin, she was ready to ignore Mal for the rest of the day, but then she saw who she was talking to. Mal had been talking to Emma Swan. The girl from her class. The girl who is in love with her. She could clearly see the joy on Emma's face when she saw her, but then some sort of confusion and sadness replaced it, as she noticed that Regina and Mal got out of the same cabin. She barely told Mal that she has to go and left the toilet.

Regina has never told her friend about Emma's feelings for her because she knew it would do no good, but it seemed as Mal could hurt Emma this way too, without the intention of doing so. Fucking Mal.


End file.
